


Five Nights at Freddy's: A New Beginning

by MecGuy2



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MecGuy2/pseuds/MecGuy2
Summary: Miles Potts and his buddy Raymond have always been interested in the urban legends surrounding the Freddy's Pizza Restaurant Chain, and the newest attacks in Hurricane, Utah have only restarted their excitement. After all, what isn't near you can't hurt you, right? But after they find that a spin-off restaurant, also made by Freddy's, is opening right down the street, they know that they must save their friends and their town. They must join familiar faces, but you never know who you can trust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story happens after FNaF: The Silver Eyes and this means that anything past that in the books doesn't happen. It is also a part of the FNaF Writers Universe. Find out more at www.mecguy2writing.weebly.com or at www.mecguy2.weebly.com

Chapter 1

"Death and Destruction in Hurricane, Utah: Uncovering The Deadly Secrets Behind Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." Miles Potts set his book down on the table. He glanced at the cover. A brown animatronic bear with a top hat stared back at him.  
“Freddy.” He glanced towards the dark doorway and pictured the bear busting through.  
For about four months now, he had been reading up on Freddy's. The murders that had  
occurred did not scare him in the morning. Only at night. "Fear is amplified during the dark hours that separate you from the normalcy of day," he thought. He had heard about the most recent attacks, with the death of a police officer and the original murderer. That is what sparked his interest.  
Miles stood up and grabbed his backpack. He ate his last bite of breakfast and sped out the door. He checked his watch. "7:30! I'll never make it!"  
“Look at that. I was right,” Miles chuckled as he was handed a detention slip. He was two minutes late. He walked over to his desk and sat down. His friend, Raymond, slid over and tapped his desk. “Did you hear about the new place opening down the street?” he said. Raymond was the only one who shared Miles’ interest in Freddy’s.  
“No. Great Grandma wanted to put on Jeopardy reruns,” he said. It was hard living with his great grandma. Even though she was the young age of 98, she was all he had. His parents had been killed in a car accident when he was three.  
“Well, this new place looks awfully familiar,” Raymond said. “Almost like a second Freddy’s.” He glanced at the clock. “Do you think that your Great Grandma could take us?” he questioned. Even though she was old, she could burn rubber.  
“I’ll ask. What about this place is similar.?” Miles asked. “I’ve only seen ads, but it looks creepy,” Raymond said as he shuddered. “I guess we’ll find out tonight.”  
That night, Miles, Raymond, and Mary-Lou, Miles’ great grandma, hopped out of her Cadillac. They stood in front of a bright building with large windows. A sign said, “WELCOME TO THE NEW FREDDY’S!!”  
Raymond began to shake. The lights in the building were all off. No one was inside. Just silence.  
In Los Angeles, complete silence is usually a bad thing.”Maybe we should leave,”  
Raymond said in fear. “They must be closed.”  
Just then, every light shot on at once. Miles covered his eyes and stepped back.  
“Why are we doing this?” he asked himself. “We’re just 12th graders!” Despite his fear, he pushed the door open. He had read all about Freddy’s, and the animatronics were very similar to the ones at this new place’s signs. He decided that it must be a sister  
location.  
“Welp. I think we have looked around enough, eh?” Raymond said, obviously afraid. Miles looked at him with fire in his eyes. “No. We have to stop children from coming here. It’ll happen again. I promise,” Miles said.  
He turned to see a crying mother. Him and Ray turned to eavesdrop. “Please!” the mother said desperately to a worker. “Help me find my daughter.” The worker just stared at her. “We’ll keep an eye out,” he said, emotionless. The mother ran down the hall crying.  
Ray turned to Miles with a face that looked like a mix between fear and anger.  
“We can’t let this happen again,” he said, his face turning red. Miles nodded in agreement and looked at the hall. He watched as his great grandma slowly walked into the gaping hallway leading to the animatronics.  
“Grandma!” he yelled and took off after  
her.  
Soon, they were both in the room. There, several pink and white versions of the animatronics from Freddy’s stared at them. There were a couple that Miles had never seen, but only one stood out. A girl with red hair. A sign beneath her read, “Circus Baby.” It stared at his great grandma with vicious eyes. She stepped towards it slowly, as if she was in a trance. When she was about a foot away from the dormant robot, a clicking sound started.  
Then, the robot's face flew open.  
\------------------------------------------  
The EMTs came quickly. His grandma’s heart had stopped. She was rushed to the hospital immediately. The final thing she told Miles was, “Check the box.” She fainted after that.  
She never woke up.  
The next day at school, Raymond walked up to him and gave him a hug. “I’m sorry Miles,” he said. Miles wiped the tear from his eye and stared at a paper in Ray’s hand. “What’s that?” he asked, changing the subject.  
Ray’s expression grew sad. “It’s a flyer informing us of a field trip… to the new  
Freddy’s.”  
Miles’ eyes twitched. You mean all our friends in one of the most dangerous  
places in the world?” he asked. Ray nodded. “What do we do?”  
Miles looked at the class as they began to walk into the room. “We go… to protect them,” he said with a determined look on his face.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, in a dark room, a little red-haired robot began to twitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Miles and his friends arrive at the school, the meet a very familiar face.

Chapter 2

"I want these back by Thursday," said Miles' teacher, Mr. Samir while handing out field trip papers. With one final attempt to stop the trip, Miles stood up. "Mr. Samir, we are in the 12th grade. This new place is for kids," he said. Mr. Samir turned with an evil look and said, "Well, why don't you stay home Miles?" Miles sat down.  
He wanted to stay home. He had lost his grandmother to this place. He had no desire to go back, but he knew that he had to. It was the only way to protect his friends.

\-------------------------------------

That Thursday, the papers were in, signed by parents. Miles had his permit, but he hadn't finished his hours. No matter what, he would not ride the bus. If they had to get out fast, he would need his car. That's why, on the Friday of the trip, he drove himself. He parked outside the bright building and waited for the bus. When it came, he grabbed a few of his close friends and pulled them to the side. "Listen guys, this place, it… it's dangerous. Stick with me," he said. His friend Mary gave him a look like, "You're out of your mind." His other friend, Robert, just laughed. "I know it sounds crazy, but, it's the truth," Miles said. Raymond backed him up. "It's true."  
After that, they entered. The four friends walked in a group, all four tense. They way Miles and Raymond were acting creeped them out. But, they trusted them. Or, Miles at least.  
"Alright guys. I know just the person to talk to. Follow me," Miles said, taking charge. "Who is this hero Miles?" Robert asked jokingly. "The night guard," Miles replied.  
It was about 7 PM, and Miles figured that the night guard was there. They walked down a dark hallway until they found a door with a night guard plaque beside the door. Miles threw the door open and looked straight at the man seated at the desk. The little nameplate read, "Michael Afton."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What can I do for you kids?” asked the man at the desk. He looked to be about 50 years old, but Miles didn’t know.  
“Yes sir. My name is Miles, and I have read all about the old Freddy’s murders from 30 years ago,” Miles said. Mike raised an eyebrow. “ALL about it?” he questioned.  
Miles stared at him confidently. “Most everything there is to know,” he replied. “And this new place leads me to believe that me and my friends are in danger. We are having an overnight field trip… here… tonight.”  
The old man looked surprised. Maybe even scared. “Those fools,” he said. “They never learn.” Miles grew worried that his suspicions were correct. “What do you mean?” he asked.  
Mike sighed and grabbed his gun. “Kids, I want to help you, but before I do, I want you to know that I am the son of the murderer,” Mike said. Mary gasped. “What do we do?” she asked, her eyes dampening. Just then, with a loud clank… Mike hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out our new website @ www.fnafwow.weebly.com.


End file.
